Insulation may be used for many different purposes. Where high or low environmental temperatures may occur, insulation may protect objects from condensation, freezing, melting, expansion, contraction, and other effects. Energy may be saved by using insulation to maintain temperature. Insulation can also serve to control noise, protect from physical damage, and for other purposes.